TROUBLOUS
by Rizu in Wonderland
Summary: Apa yang menyusahkan darimu adalah karena kau penting bagiku. KnB/MidoTaka T rated. Cemilan for anyone!


**TROUBLOUS**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari**

 **Written by: Rizuka Na**

 **Warning** **: OOC, sinetron #what**

 **.**

.

.

"Hah… hah… hahh… meski Scorpio ada di urutan kedua... tidak membuat... ku… menang batu kertas gunting denganmu ya, Shin-chan! Hahh..."

Takao terus mengayuh gerobaknya di tengah-tengah rerontokan bunga sakura di musim semi kedua SMA. Matahari senja belum turun sempurna dan udara terasa adem karena hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai jatuhnya sakura. Mata hijau shooter handal Shutoku yang sedari tadi mengamati laju jatuhnya sakura di balik kacamatanya menatap tiap helai sakura yang jatuh penuh ketenangan. Tentu tak ada yang lebih menenangkan ketimbang duduk manis di balik punggung soulmate yang memboncengnya di antara tebaran bunga sakura di awal musim semi. Namun, ketenangan itu semata-mata hanyalah topeng tipis di wajah Midorima yang dipasang untuk meredam kegalauannya agar tak begitu mengganggu fokusnya di lapangan nanti. Di balik itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, yang mengusik pikirannya. Sesuatu yang tak ada logika baginya.

"Itu berkat _lucky item_ -ku."

Nafas tak teratur Takao menyuarakan kekehan simpul. "Oh ya? Apa _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini? Aku tidak... hahh... melihat kau bawa yang aneh-aneh begitu."

" _Huh_. _Lucky item_ Cancer hari ini adalah 'kendaraan pribadi'."

"Heeehh?! Itu sebabnya tadi kita batu kertas gunting di depan gerobak?!"

"Benar."

Sebenarnya tanpa adu batu kertas gunting di dekat _lucky item_ pun, Midorima selalu menang melawan Takao. Sampai-sampai rasanya tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau Midorima yang memancal gerobak.

Langit senja musim semi di hari Sabtu memang membuat momen weekend makin terasa enak. Jadwal latihan untuk basketball-street bahkan tidak terasa jadi beban meski sudah seharian di sekolah. Taman Yoyogi kali ini akan jadi tujuan untuk basketball-street tim basket SMA yang dijuluki salah satu Three Kings of Tokyo itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, boncengan ke taman di musim semi Sabtu malam—tidak, malam Minggu—berduaan begini, ini seperti... kencan. Ah, bukan lah, itu pasti fitnah para fujodanshi. Mereka kan sudah biasa tiap hari boncengan berdua gitu, tidak ada yang spesial kok.

Di taman, kelihatannya kapten Otsubo dan Kimura-senpai sudah datang lebih awal. Jadi, tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi dan mereka berlima bisa mulai latihan.

Belakangan ini, tepatnya sejak latihan minggu lalu, Midorima menyadari permainan Takao memperlihatan penurunan yang cukup—bisa dibilang anjlok. Passing-nya sering meleset dan staminanya tidak terjaga, Takao beberapa kali mengeluh pegal-pegal leher karena kurang tidur dan sepertinya flu begitu. Namun tak hanya itu, bak perasaan seorang ibu yang sedang curiga pada anak pubertinya, Midorima juga menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini si Hawk Eye andalan Shutoku itu beberapa kali kerap menolak ajakannya, seperti mampir ke toko buku untuk beli _lucky item-_ nya yang kebetulan adalah komik shoujo atau novel, nonton permainan tim tetangga, atau bahkan cuma ke perpustakaan di jam istirahat. Dan itu semua terjadi bebarengan dalam seminggu ini.

"Oh, Senpai! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Lumayan. Nah, itu Miyaji juga sudah datang. Ayo, kita bisa mulai latihan!"

Latihan berjalan baik, tapi tidak cukup baik bagi Midorima. Ia tetap belum melihat peningkatan sedikitpun dari permainan Takao yang sekarang. Ia juga heran kenapa kapten Otsubo tidak begitu menyadari betapa buruknya permainan Takao akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin karena Midorima yang paling sering jadi umpan passing Takao, makanya ia yang paling sadar kalau permainan Takao memburuk. Atau Midorin memang selalu perhatian soal soulmate satu-satunya ini. Saya rasa sih, begitu... ( _author nggak usah ikut campur!_ )

"Takao," Midorin membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oh, Shin-chan, ada apa?"

"Begini, hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"Takao, kau..."

Takao menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, "...Aku?"

Midorin memalingkan tatapannya ke bawah sebentar dan menjernihkan kerongkongannya yang serak.

"Kau... mulai sekarang, berlati—"

"...Takao-kuun~"

Suara dua gadis yang menyebut nama lawan bicara Midorin saat ini dari kejauhan, menyandet kerongkongan Midorin yang hendak bicara sekaligus membuatnya sesak, semakin sesak karena terkejut. Seakan ia baru saja melihat isi kotak misterius yang selama ini terkunci dari dalam dan sekarang tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri tepat di depan hidungnya. Memang hanya panggilan, siapapun boleh memanggil Takao. Tapi mendengar panggilan yang ini, sinaps otak Midorima menjalar cepat dan menghasilkan buah pikiran yang mulai terasa masuk akal baginya—permainan memburuk, kondisi badan sering tidak fit karena kelelahan, sering menolak ajakan, dan gadis-gadis— _'berandal...'_

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar ya, Shin-chan. Hey! Mika-chan, Aki-chan! Kalian juga di sini..." Takao bicara sambil berlari ke arah mereka dan terlihat ngobrol-ngobrol di pinggir lapangan.

Sampai Miyaji-senpai mengajak bicara, Midorima hanya diam di tempat tetap pada posisinya tadi, "Eh, Shintarou, siapa gadis-gadis itu? Sepertinya bukan dari sekolah kita ya?"

"Entah." Midorima berpaling, mengambil bola dan mencetak 3 point shoot dari jarak hampir tiga per empat lapangan, sedang Takao masih ngobrol-ngobrol dengan kedua gadis itu, Midorima mencetak shoot lagi, lagi, dan lagi, menjaga konsentrasinya penuh saat pikirannya sedang tidak di sana.

"...Sampai besok juga. Daah!" dengan inosennya Takao melambai tangan ke arah kedua gadis tadi dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa, sambil kembali ke lapangan.

"Oi, oi, Takao..." Miyaji-senpai merangkul Takao dari belakang dan mulai bicara dengan agak berbisik, "Kenalkan padaku satu, dong... masa' kau rakus mau disabet semua..."

"Apaan sih, Miyaji-senpai... Senpai! Maaf, ayo kita mulai lagi!" _Syuut!_ Mendengar tembakan bola 3 point Midorima yang masuk ring, Takao akhirnya ingat sesuatu dan reflek menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, iya, Shin-chan... tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Pertanyaannya barusan hanya dibalas tembakan 3 point Midorima dengan satu langkah majunya menjauhi Takao.

.

.

.

Karena ini hari Minggu di awal musim semi yang lumayan dingin, tidak ada salahnya pergi ke café untuk _nge_ -teh dan menikmati suguhan biskuit selai _strawberry_ -nya yang asam-manis sambil menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus menenangkan pikiran sejenak sebelum latihan yang masih akan dimulai nanti siang, begitu pikir Midorima yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya di depan cermin sedang menggosok gigi di pagi hari. Café yang ia maksud untuk kunjungi sebenarnya lumayan menguras tenaga kalau didatangi dengan jalan kaki. Tapi terlalu dekat juga kalau ke sana naik taksi. Jarak yang nanggung seperti ini pasti membuat dilema.

Pohon sakura yang helai-helai bunganya rontok dan berterbangan lembut di antara hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi akan sayang sekali kalau tidak dilewati di udara terbuka, bukannya melihat dari balik kaca mobil, karena menghirup wanginya atmosfer musim semi adalah sesuatu yang tidak semua penduduk dunia bisa lakukan. Dan mungkin dengan begitu bisa menambah ketenangan Midorima seperti yang kemarin ia lakukan di atas gerobak bersama Takao. Karena itu Midorin memilih untuk jalan kaki. Lagipula, jalan kaki akan membentuk tubuh yang bugar apalagi dilakukan pagi-pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

Dengan kaki sepanjang milik Midorin, jarak 1 kilo meter dengan mudah bisa ditempuh selama sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Artinya, ia melangkah dengan kecepatan sekitar 1 meter per 1.1 detik. Midorin kini sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju café yang ia maksud, tapi...

"...! Ta—?!"

Langkahnya terhenti melihat segerombol cowok-cowok ber- _jeans_ dengan baju hitam dan rompi, yang beberapa dari mereka membawa semacam benda besar dan panjang yang dibungkus dan diselempangkan di bahu, tapi bukan itu yang mengerem langkahnya mendadak di persimpangan. Di antara segerombolan itu ada... "Takao?!"

"...Kalau kita diundang konser di tempat sebesar itu lagi, harus bisa tampil lebih lebih bagus dari sebelumnya, ya kan?" kata salah seorang di gerombolan itu.

Midorima menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Kini dia jadi seperti mata-mata yang yakin sekali tidak akan ketahuan walaupun tidak sembunyi di semak-semak hijau.

"Ya, dan ide manggung di café-café seperti ini memang bagus. Selain nambah uang saku, bisa sekalian dianggap sebagai latihan. Idemu memang cerdas, Takao-kun!"

Jadi, mereka juga mau menuju café itu. Midorima dan Takao, ternyata mereka punya timing yang sama.

"Ha ha ha... kau ini bisa saja!" Takao menjawab.

Di depan meja bundar nomor 10 yang Midorima pilih untuk menikmati tehnya di dalam café, ia duduk merenung dan sedikitpun belum menyentuh cangkirnya yang sudah di sana hampir 5 menit. Takao dan segerombolannya belum terlihat. Mungkin mereka di belakang panggung sedang siap-siap untuk tampil. Perasaan antara tidak percaya, penasaran, dan tidak sabar menantikan mereka—maksudnya Takao—tampil di depannya sebentar lagi, membuat hormon adrenalin Midorima bekerja lebih giat dan membuatnya berpikir keras sambil duduk gemetar. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja dilihatnya di persimpangan tadi. Ia pasti _shock_ karena ternyata soulmatenya ini bukan hanya seorang tim basket seperti yang ia tahu selama ini, tetapi juga anak band yang sepertinya aktif manggung di sana-sini. Parahnya, Takao tidak pernah cerita soal itu.

Midorin ingat, tahun lalu ia tahu Takao pernah mengisi acara pentas seni di sekolah...

 _"_ _Hey, hey, kamu nggak mau lihat panggung?" Seorang gadis berlari ke arah temannya di samping Midorima yang berjalan di lorong kelas dan kelihatan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara pentas seni hari itu,_

 _"_ _Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Coba tebak siapa yang lagi nyanyi!"_

 _"_ _Hmm, siapa? ...OH! Anak kelas satu itu? Takao-kun?!"_

 _"_ _YAAA!"_

 _"_ _Kyaaa..! ayo ke sana!"_

 _Saat itu Midorima dan Takao belum kenal dekat._

 _'_ _Pensi awal tahun yang diisi oleh anak kelas satu... pasti pengisinya anak yang pro di bidang itu,' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Midorima tanpa ada keinginan untuk datang dan melihat seperti apa penampilan di panggung saat itu._

Kalau mengingat saat itu, sekarang jadi ada sedikit penyesalan yang dirasakan Midorima. Tapi sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Yang penting sebentar lagi ia akan melihat langsung soulmatenya beraksi di atas panggung, bukan di lapangan seperti yang biasa ia lihat selama ini.

Yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya tiba juga. Dari meja pojok baris belakang, Midorima menikmati—bukan, menyimak—penampilan Takao di atas panggung café dengan khidmat. Benar-benar tempat yang strategis untuk Midorima agar Takao tidak me- _notice_ keberadaannya di sana karena pojokan itu dekat tanaman hijau hias yang sengaja diletakkan untuk memperapik dekorasi café.

 _'_ _Jadi ini suara si pro itu,'_ gumam Midorima dalam hati. _'Pantas senior sampai memuja-mujanya begitu. Kalau dia punya talenta sebagus ini, kenapa tidak fokus di dunia tarik suara saja. Kenapa repot-repot masuk tim basket. Merepotkan saja...'_

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu."

 _"_ _Eh?!"_

"Kalau kau mau naik gerobak, naik saja sendirian ke tempat latihan. Aku naik taksi."

 _"_ _Oh... Benar nih?"_

"Ya. Perjalanan dari rumahmu, ke rumahku, lalu ke tempat latihan tidak searah. Jadi daripada harus bolak-balik, lebih baik aku naik taksi."

 _"_ _Begitu ya... Oke! Sampai ketemu nanti, Shin-chan! Bye."_

"Ah! Tapi pulangnya aku mau—" _Tut... Tut... Tut..._ "...bicara. Ah, sudahlah."

Latihan hari ini, Midorima tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari Takao. Ia tahu permainannya pasti belum membaik. Takao juga pasti kecapaian habis manggung di café pagi-pagi tadi. Tapi bukan berarti Midorin menoleransi hal yang kelihatan sepele ini. Harus ada penyelesaian segera. Dia tuh nggak bisa diginiin!

Meski begitu, Midorin tetap bersikap dingin saat bertemu Takao di lapangan dan menerima passingnya seperti biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini. Bagaimanapun, fokus itu penting dijaga saat bermain di lapangan.

Dan tibalah saat latihan selesai. Midorin harus bicara, dan kali ini tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Takao sekalipun ada dua, lima, atau bahkan sepuluh gadis yang memanggil Takao dari pinggir lapangan. Midorima tidak lagi membetulkan kacamatanya, ia lebih siap bicara sekarang. Berani menatap Takao dan tidak serak lagi.

"Takao,"

"Ya?" Takao menoleh dan terdiam sejenak, "Ada apa, Shin-chan? Kau kelihatan serius sekali..."

"Tentu," ia melangkah maju lebih dekat dengan Takao. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan empat mata denganmu."

"Bicara empat mata... denganku?"

"Ya."

"...Pfffft! He he heh... Maksudmu bicara delapan mata?! Ha ha... Ha ha ha!"

"...TAKAO!"

"Baiklah... Ha ha... Baiklah, Shin-chan. Ada apa? Hm?"

"Hmh... Tadi pagi, aku melihatmu manggung di café..." Midorima melihat mata Takao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Hmm, jadi aku tidak salah lihat ya."

"Shin-chan, kau... melihat aku nyanyi di café tadi?! Ahh... Kenapa tidak menyapa? Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana. Yah, itu memang benar aku dan teman-teman satu bandku yang kaulihat sih. Kenapa?"

 _''_ _Kenapa' katamu?! Enteng sekali! Kau bahkan tidak cerita soal itu tahu!'_ "Pekerjaan sampingan? Kudengar kau juga sering konser di sana-sini."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"...! Ee—"

"Yah, begitulah. Itu cuma hobi sih..."

"...Hobi? Tapi untuk apa sampai konser di sana-sini bahkan masih manggung di café-café?" Midorin menatapnya serius. "Kau harus ingat, kau punya tim basket."

Takao memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Midorima barusan, "Sebenarnya, aku... hanya sedang butuh uang..."

"...Butuh uang?" Midorin kelihatan bingung, ini bukan masalah yang biasa disinggung Takao. "Kalau permainanmu bagus dan tim kita berhasil menang di kejuaraaan Winter Cup, kau juga bisa dapat uang."

"Ya... dan aku juga menyadari kalau permainanku memburuk akhir-akhir ini," Takao meletakkan dirinya duduk di kursi panjang di pinggir lapangan. "Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Aku butuh uang... sekarang."

Midorima diam sejenak mendengar pengakuan Takao, kemudian bertanya, "Untuk biaya apa?"

"...Adik sepupuku baru saja kecelakaan dan gegar otak. Dia butuh biaya perawatan rumah sakit."

Kedua alis hijau Midorima mendekat satu sama lain. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kegelisahannya pada Takao yang ia kira sudah jadi berandal itu berujung pada alasan itu. Tapi Midorin masih tidak mengerti, 'sepupu'? Itu kan hanya adik sepupu, bukan adik kandungnya. Kenapa dia yang harus menanggung?

"Yah, memang dia hanya adik sepupu..." lanjut Takao.

"Hmm?"

"Tapi dia anak yatim dan ibunya hanya pramubakti di taman kanak-kanak. Tidak punya kakak ataupun saudara kandung lainnya, jadi aku dan dia lumayan akrab..." bibir Takao tersenyum simpul, "Dia masih anak-anak dan lemah. Aku tidak tega... Ahh!" Takao melonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa jadi mellow begini ya! Ha ha ha! Ha ha..."

Hening.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang," pinta Takao sambil mengangkat tasnya dan beranjak.

"Takao," Midorin akhirnya membetulkan kacamatanya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Takao. "...Berapa biaya yang dibutuhkannya?"

"Hm? ...Ehh?! Shin-chan, jangan bilang... kau mau membayar seluruh biayanya?! Tidak, tidak, ini bukan apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu..."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kupinjami."

"Shin-chan... Begini, aku tahu ekonomimu memang menengah ke atas, tapi biayanya tidak sedikit, itu akan merepotka—"

"—Itu tidak seberapa dibanding pengaruh permainanmu yang sekarang terhadap aku dan Shutoku!" Midorima meledak. "Kau tidak bisa fokus pada banyak hal. Permainanmu itu memburuk karena pikiran dan tenagamu bercabang. Kau tidak fokus pada basket."

Takao _speechless_ mendengar lontaran Midorin padanya barusan. "Shin-chan... Itukah sebabnya kau mulai menghindar dariku akhir-akhir ini?"

"...Aku tidak menghindarimu." _'Justru kau yang menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, Takao!'_

"Tapi sekalipun kaupinjami... untuk mengembalikannya aku juga tetap harus bekerja paruh waktu, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Midorin. "Kau kembalikan separuhnya saja, kapanpun kau punya. Kau bisa lunasi semua biaya rumah sakitnya sekarang."

"Shin-chan..."

"Dengan syarat," Midorin melanjutkan, "Kau harus kembali fokus pada basket, dan memperbaiki permainanmu, karena..."

Takao menyimak.

"...Karena peranmu sangat penting untuk—Shutoku," Midorima hampir terpeleset bilang 'untukku'.

"Shin-chan, aku jadi terharu..." Takao mengepalkan telapak tangannya, " _Yosh_. Aku pasti akan berlatih lebih keras lagi. Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan basket dan Shutoku lagi seperti ini! Terima kasih banyak, Shin-chan! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!~"

"Itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa—"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memboncengmu pulang dengan gerobak, kali ini tanpa batu kertas gunting! Tidak masalah harus bolak-balik, ayo, Shin-chan! Naik!~"

"Tidak perlu... Tidak, Takao! Lepaskan tanganku! Lepas kubilaaang..."

Berdua di atas gerobak seperti ini tanpa beban pikiran, ketenangan Midorima yang sesungguhnya terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Duduk menghadap punggung soulmate satu-satunya di antara tebaran bunga-bunga sakura, yang selama ini tetap setia untuk adu batu kertas gunting demi gerobak, meskipun terus-terusan kalah dan jadi pengayuh—kesetiaan yang tidak tergantikan ini...

Kenapa Midorima baru menyadarinya sekarang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Halo!~ Saya senang jika kalian sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi ini.**

 ** _Well_** **, jadi inilah fanfic ke-empat saya~ dan saya masih nggak ngerti apanya yang hidup. #krik  
Saya nggak begitu pinter basa-basi, tapi lumayan alay. Jadi, kalau kalian merasa fiksi ini basa-basi ****_overload_** **, itu wajar… asal bukan basi.**

 **Btw, maaf saya nggak bisa konsisten nyebut Midorima terus,** ** _mood_** **saya pindah-pindah dari Midorima ke Midorin, ke Midorima lagi, dan seterusnya. Eheh.**

 **Saya juga akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian bersedia untuk review. ^^**

 **.**

 **Salam kenal untuk semuanya,**

 **~Rizu**


End file.
